This grant application is a request for support of the following eleven areas of research: a. Mechanisms of reaction of arene oxides--- the NIH-shift. b. The importance of electrostatic catalysis. c. Mechanism of reactions of lysozyme and lysozyme models. d. Models for 1 and 2 point attachments---alternative to the Ogston hypothesis. e. Leaving tendency and intramolecular general base catalysis of nucleophilic attack on ester. f. Intramolecular models for the charge relay system in chymotrypsin. g. The role of H2O in catalytic reaction. h. Metal centered stereospecific catalysts for ester and amide hydrolysis. Problems A to H deal with physical organic and enzymatic reactions. All are of a nature to contribute understanding to areas of enzymic mechanisms.